The 39th Hunger Games
by thomas101
Summary: The Hunger Games 39 clues mash-up
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the reapings of the "39th" Hunger Games. The people from Panem are Katniss, Peeta, Cato, Finnick, Gale, Foxface, Marvel, Rue, Thresh, Mags, Wiress. From the Cahill family Amy, Dan, Hamilton, Reagan, Madison, Allistar, and Pheonix. All of you make your to the hover crafts and get ready for the 39th Hunger Games said Effie Trincket. Everyone made there way to the hoover crafts that led them to the stadium and for the 39th Hunger Games while there families were crying over most of them. Now with everyone in there hoover crafts the action will start to begin and get really intense. Happy Hunger Games. With Amy and Dan excited for the new adventure and Katniss nervous they made there way sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Only 5 minutes till the training I think?" Finnick whispered to Katniss. "I'm Pretty sure that we will be there in about 5 minutes too," Peeta said. "Why is there so many people in one hover craft," asked Katniss. "Ya why are you and Mags with us," I don't know I guess they picked us up because we were on your guys route. Now Gale, Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, and Mags all going to the hunger games. Foxface and Cato arguing in one HUGE hover craft decieding who goes where and stuff like that. Most of the other people from Panem are in one medium sized hover craft. most of them not talking to each other and others making allies.


	3. Chapter 3

Once in the training center the now victims of the Hunger Games got their new training clothes on they went to the group training. First Katniss went to the Archery first and killed it. Peeta went to the weightlifting and did pretty well there and then went on to other stations. Rue went to the plant sorting station were they would take pictures of plants and sort them into a group of poisonous plants and a group of non poisonous plants. Beete and Wiress went to the technology station. Gale went to trap making and knot tying. The Holts went to any station that involves exercise. Cato, and Foxface went to most stations and Thresh went to the weightlifting station along with Peeta. Amy and Dan wondered around the room stopping at stations every once and awhile. Now all of them getting ready for the Hunger Games.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they got out of the training session they had dinner and then they went to bed knowing that they would be going to the Hunger Games. The next morning they got into their training clothes and then sadly they went into the arena. Three two one... BOOM!. The canon goes off to signal the tributes to go running into the cornucopia and grave there new weapons and battle. Katniss started running into the forest with Peeta, Finnick, and Rue. While Amy and Dan head straight to the cornucopia. Some things were also spread out so Katniss grabbed a back pack and a couple of daggers, Peeta got some daggers and some jerky, Finnick got a sword and a cup of water, Rue got some crackers a dagger and some lettuce. Amy and Dan got an axe a sword and a dagger. Katniss and her group of people went into the woods and kept running until they got far enough to stop. Amy and Dan just went to the east and tried to stay there but the Holts followed them. Amy threw one of there precious daggers and hit Hamilton right in the stomach and killed him instantly. It made them a bigger target to them but also slowed them down a little so they could get away. Katniss went into the woods just to make sure no one was following them and no one was. Now every one calmed down and looked at the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Katniss, Finnick, Rue, and Peeta looked up at the sky and looked at the pictures of Hamilton, and Allistar. "Well thats two less people to worry about," said Rue. "Yay, and good things Mags didn't die or that would be bad," said Finnick. "So whos going to be on watch?" asked Peeta "I will until 1:00 and then I will wake up Katniss and she'll keep watch untill morning," said Finnick. "I'll go with that," said Katniss. "Good Night," said Rue to everyone else. The next day the Holts got up early and start walking around the arena untill they saw Wiress messing around with plants. "Hay, you do you know where Amy and Dan are," said Reagan harshly. Just when Reagan stoped talking Wiress ran off into the woods so Reagan chased after her and shot an arrow. Wiress ran fast but Reagan and Madison ran faster and eventually caught her. Then Wiress pointed to the east.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on guys wake up we need to fight someone who has a name that starts with C and ends with ato," said Katniss to her friends. "5 more minutes please," said Peeta lazily. "No Way dude this is the Hunger Games we cannot just lay here and sleep we need to fight," said Katniss forcefully. "Okay okay I,ll get up," said Peeta. At that same moment Reagan and Madison were running to the east trying to find Amy and Dan once Reagan and Madison got to the east they found nothing untill they saw rustling in the woods. Reagan shot an arrow at the rustling but missed by a lot and then they saw foxface stand up and run into the woods. Reagan and Madison ran after her and Reagan and Madison were fast but foxface was faster. Even though foxface was faster Reagan and Madison didn't give up. They kept following foxface untill foxface ran to Thresh. Reagan and Madison started running away from foxface now. But like I said foxface was faster and somehow ended up in front of them. They were trapped but then Thresh and foxface looked frightened and then fled.


End file.
